L'équinoxe de Stiles,
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [ Evénement, Scott's pack ] Stiles attends son compagnon, Jackson dehors sur un banc marron, fait de bois...Il admire les feuilles colorés de l'automne, car c'est sa saison préférée qu'il est môme… [Stackson..] Texte court !


**Titre : La** **saison préférée de Stiles**

 **Genre : Amour / Amitié / Family**

 **Parring : [ STACKSON ]**

 **Rating : tout public**

* * *

 _ **Réponse :**_ **pour l'événement d'équinoxe d'automne organisée par** **Darness Kyler Mizuchie** **pour l'événement de Scott's Pack… Bonne lecture, à tous ! Ceci, est mon 1er POV de Stiles...Ne vous étonnez pas, s'il y a des erreurs, je m'entraîne avec ce texte, pour voir, si j'en suis capable ! Bonne lecture, les wolfies !**

* * *

 **Description :** Stiles attends son compagnon, Jackson dehors sur un banc marron, fait de bois...Il admire les feuilles colorés de l'automne, car c'est sa saison préférée qu'il est môme… [Stackson..] Texte court !

Note : Bonjour, voici mon 1er **POV** de Stiles, pour le thème de l'équinoxe d'automne...N'hésitez pas à laisser une _**RW**_ sur ce texte court...Car, je n'ai pas trop d'idée, mais j'ai participé, et c'est l'essentiel, non ? Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me gare sur le parking du lycée, de Beacon Hills avec facilité. Ma jeep roule de mieux en mieux avec les réparations du garagiste... Je fais une marche arrière avec délicatesse, et je mets mon frein à main...Je pose mon téléphone portable sur le siège passager, et je pousse un léger soupir de déception..

En effet, je suis en couple avec Jackson depuis six mois, et un jour..Il vit chez moi, et dans le refuge, car ses parents ne veulent plus le voir. Il est **bi.**.Peu importe ses choix, sur ses sentiments qu'il éprouve pour moi...Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux et bien dans sa tête d'oméga…

Je sors doucement de ma Jeep, et mes yeux se posent sur les arbres de couleur d'automne..Il y a des feuilles _ **rouges, oranges, marrons et jaunes**_..C'est ma saison préférée depuis que je suis née à Beacon Hills...L'automne est aussi le mois, pour faire des farces à ses voisins, lors des nuits d'Halloween…

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'équinoxe d'automne...Nous sommes le vingt-deux septembre, et à minuit, c'est notre anniversaire avec Jackson..Jackson aime aussi cette saison depuis qu'il est revenu à Beacon Hills..Je me sens libre comme un oiseau avec lui..

Au départ, ça a été difficile avec mon père..Il n'a pas accepté ma relation avec Jackson, car il voulait que je sois hétéro, mais on ne choisit pas ses sentiments...Mon père ne m'a pas parlé pendant quinze jours. Je regarde les étoiles…

* * *

 _Le ciel est dégagé, ce soir…_

Il n'y a presque personne dans les environs, et c'est mieux comme ça...Lydia ne me parle plus depuis que je sors avec Jackson..Apparemment, je l'ai trahi derrière son dos, avec Jackson..

Scott est en vacances avec Malia, en Alaska pour faire le point...Isaac est en couple avec Allison Argent, et ils restent en ville..Derek est seul comme jamais, et Peter..Ce sociopathe est toujours vivant, et fou toujours la merde dans son entourage, et i l m'embêtent régulièrement…Bref, tout le monde s'éloigne de jour en jour, et je n'aime pas ça…

Enfin, je vois Jackson qui arrive avec sa voiture de sport de grand luxe. Il porte un costume avec une classe parfaite sur lui..Il est habillé, chic et décontracté à la fois. Dans sa main gauche, j'ai vu une boîte de chocolat en forme de coeur. Evidemment, les noeuds ne sont pas roses, mais bleu.

Comme un con, je ne lui ai pas offert pour notre journée...Je me sens comme un abruti, sans cervelle, qui ne pense à rien...Scott me manque, et je pense que ça se voit sur ma tronche…

* * *

L'équinoxe d'automne, est une période spirituelle, et de l'estime de soi. Enfin, pour moi, et mon couple...J'adore cette saison..Mon âme soeur avance lentement vers moi, avec un grand sourire sur sa gueule d'ange..Il est heureux, et je le sens..

Je prends une bonne respiration, puis je me dirige vers l'homme de mes rêves :

— _Jackson, tu en as mit du temps ! dis-je, en râlant devant lui.._

— _Désolé, Stiles..Je t'ai acheté une boite de chocolat, pour notre anniversaire..._

— _Merci, pour ce geste, mais je n'ai pour..._

— _Tu es mon cadeau, Stiles…_

* * *

Je rougis…

L'oméga pose sa boîte de chocolats sur le banc marron qui craque à cause de bois, et son regard se tourne vers moi. Je sens que mes joues deviennent un peu rose dû au froid. Je frémis un peu, car la brise du vent se glisse sous mes habits. Jackson dépose sa longue veste autour de mes épaules…

Jackson pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec passion..J'entoure mes bras vers la taille de mon compagnon, et nos langues se touchent, et s'entremêlent… C'est un baiser comme un autre pour le jeune couple de Beacon Hills…

La saison d'automne vient seulement de commencer, et je me sens bien avec Jackson, l'ancien capitaine de la crosse..Le temps s'arrête lorsque je suis avec lui..

Une feuille rouge se glisse sur le goudron...

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N : Bonjour, j'ai écris ce texte pour mon défie personnelle, car je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire, le POV de quelqu'un...J'espère que ce texte vous a plut !**

 **N'hésitez pas de laisser une RW quelconque, ou une trace de votre passage, ça me ferait plaisir, les wolfies !**


End file.
